Zed
'Description' The Zombie Extermination Defense, also known as Zed, is a spawner tower that can be unlocked for 5,400 credits and be bought in-game for $5,600. The Zed deals 4 damage per shot and shoots about 10 times per second with its rotary cannon at level 1. Zeds are spawned as mechs that shoot in a similar fashion to the Commando and behave in a similar way to the spawned units of the Patrol, going forward on the track. 'Appearance' When hovering your mouse over the Zed, it will say "M2, 10 Health", which could stand for Mech level or possibly "Mark 1" and so on. There is also an operator inside the mech who controls it with many buttons and two levers. He wears a visor, however he can NOT 'detect Camouflaged EnemiesHiddens. Even though the Zed can't shoot Hiddens, it is able to run them over. It is unknown if Zed can run over the Ghost as this hadn't been released when the Ghost existed, but it probably can't due to the fact that it can't run over Spirits. 'Usage The Zed can be bought in game for 5,600 Cash. There is a limit of 5 Zed spawners per player, similar to how there is a limit of 2 Barracks and 2 DJs per player. This is to prevent mass spawning of Zeds, as this would cause a lot of lag and be overpowered. The Zed spawns a mech every 45 seconds. This can no longer be boosted by Commander and DJ as of the update on 9/6/18, along with Barracks and Patrol. Instead, it now boosts the firerate and range of the mech's weapons. If a DJ that is at least level 3 is nearby while reaching the spawner, the cost of the Zed Upgrades and spawn time could be lowered by a lot of money since Zed is expensive to upgrade and has a very long spawn rate of 45 seconds. 'Upgrades' Spiked Tracks ($3,600) * Increases Zed health from 400 to 800. (+400) * Added Cosmetics: Track texture is changed to now replaced with Diamond Plate. * Sell price changes to $4500. Arm Cannon ($4,400) * Adds a cannon on the side that deals 15 splash damage per shot, fires every 1-2 seconds. * Slightly increased the rotary cannon's firerate. * Increases Zed health from 800 to 850. (+50) * Added Cosmetics: Adds cannon and roof on side of zed * Sell price changes to $6700. (47.5 - 55 DPS) Mecha (Mech) ($14,200) * Adds dual wield chainguns for the Zed, doubling the firerate. * Increased health to 1800 (+950). * Becomes M2. * Now does 95 DPS. * Arm Cannon now shoots once every second. * Added Cosmetics: Adds 2 Turrets and Cannons to the front of Zed * Sell price changes to $13800. Mayhem Machine (Void Walker) ($52,000) * Increased health to 5000 (+3,200). * Increased Damage (every shot) to 10 (+6) * Increased arm cannon splash damage to 30 damage. * Each of Zed's rotatory cannons have a slight decrease in firerate, the Zed now shoots 15 times per second, while the Mecha / Mech shoots 20 times per second. * The double four-barrelled rotatory cannon has been replaced by a single eight-barreled laser rotatory cannon. * Becomes M10. * Now does 180 DPS. * Added Cosmetics: Gives the Zed a futuristic look, Zed has 1 massive turret, Zed has 4 Cannons on each side. * Sell price changes to $39800. 'Trivia' *This tower is the most expensive tower in the game, costing more than double the Phaser's cost credits-wise and almost double in-game. (It costs 5,400 credits and 5,600 cash in-game). *The appearance of the Zed looks to be like a turret on a tank-like wheel system. *The Zed is a tower similar to Patrol, as the tower is not the mech itself, but is the "Zed House", which spawns the mechs. *The firerate and range of individual Zeds are able to be boosted using Commander. *The Zed's guns and cannons cannot be affected by Aviator's level 3 upgrade, Spy Plane, to make the Zed target Hidden. *The Zed has the highest placement cost, credit cost, and upgrade costs (2-5) of any other tower. *On 3/23/18, when the Zed was nerfed, its Level 4 hitpoints were decreased from 3600 to 2800 and Level 5 was decreased from 9600 to 8600. *On 4/8/18, Zed's level 5 hitpoints were decreased from 8600 to 7800. *On the update of 5/17/18, There is a glitch where when the player attempts to place more than 4 Zeds on the map, the message of 'Only 5 Zeds/player (sorry!)' appears, despite the fact the player can only place 4. *In Planet3arth's decal inventory, you can see that the maxed Zed is also called the "Mayhem Machine" *This has the highest hit points out of all of the spawning towers. *The level 1 version is basically a mobile level 1 Aviator, with the same damage per shot, but on the track that which can squish enemies and has an independently-firing mini-gun. *In survival, level 4 Zed is called Mech and level 5 Zed is called Mayhem Machine. However, in versus, level 4 Zed is called Mecha and level 5 Zed is called Void Walker and they have different images. *If you place 4 maxed Zeds, prepare for your sound to break during rounds. It might make the game sound almost muffled until the zeds stop shooting. *Zed in Survival mode shoots considerably slower for some reason which fixes audio lag a little. *Zed is the fastest firing tower in Versus. *It takes $74,200 to fully buy and max out a Zed. *The level 3 Aviator and above will not grant the Zed hidden detection for its main cannon. (Similar to Patrol and Barracks. Commanders Stryker might be like this too, but this can not be verified.) *Many people think that Zed is required to win because of how overpowered they think it is. The reality is that it isn't required to win, you have to use good strategy, and towers. *This tower can be purchased at wave 10-12 if you can farm very efficiently on Versus mode, or a little later from wave 14-15 if you can farm very fast in Survival. *If you are fast enough, you can upgrade a Zed as soon as you place it before it spawns. *In Spanish the zed "Zombie Extermination Defense" is "Defensa de Exterminación Zombie" and so can be called "Dez" Update History * (3/22/18) Added Zed. * (3/22/18) After an hour, the Zed got an immediate nerf. The cost of Zed's upgrades were increased: level 1 is increased from $5200 to $5800, Spiked Tracks increased from $2800 to $3600, Arm Cannon increased from $3000 to $4000, Mecha/Mech increased from $12800 to $14200, Void walker/Mayhem Machine increased from $38000 to $56000. M2 had health reduced to 2800 from 3600, M10 had health reduced from 12600 to 9600. Zed no longer shoots Hiddens but can only "ram and damage" Hiddens or get Hidden caught in the arm cannon splash. * (3/23/18) Zed level 5 health was reduced to 9600 to 8600, Zeds capped to 5 per player, Zed level 3 cost increased from $4000 to $4400. * (4/8/18) Reduces the Zed limit to 4 per player. Zed's level 5 hitpoints were also decreased from 8600 →''' 7800. * (5/17/18) Zed was rebalanced; with M2's hitpoints reduced to 2500 and M10's hitpoints reduced to 6600 Void walker/Mayhem Machine cost decreased from $56000 to $52000. It was also "said" this is the last nerf going to be made to the Zed but as we found out, it wasn't. (It technically was, however, these 'rebalances' count as nerfs.) *(8/30/2018) - Vision boosts are not shown since they don't boost the unit's range for some reason. Zed damage buff (level 1-4: 3 '''→ 4, lvl 5:8 →'10) Zed lvl 2 & 3 HP nerf(900 '→ 850), Zed lvl 4 & 5 HP decreased (2500 →''' 2400, 6600 '''→ 6500),Zed lvl 1-3, 5 firerate nerf. *(9/2/2018) - Firerate boosts no longer boost the spawn rate. Instead, the range & firerate of the spawned unit is boosted. Affects Patrol & Barracks as well. It is unsure at this time if it affects the Commander's Stryker. *(9/12/2018) Zed HP lowered levels 1-5 (lvl1 500 → '400, lvl2 850 '→ '800, lvl4 2400 '→ ' 1800, lvl5 6500 '→ '5000), Zed buying price lowered ($5,800 '→ $5,600), Max Zeds increased to 5. SpikedTracks.png|Level 2 Upgrade Icon ArmCannon.png|Level 3 Upgrade Icon Screenshot 2018-12-12 at 2.48.41 PM.png|Level 4 Upgrade Icon Screenshot 2018-12-12 at 2.49.21 PM.png|Level 5 Upgrade Icon Category:Towers Category:Spawning Category:Single Category:Splash